pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Joseph
Anthony Joseph (born 1966) is an English poet, novelist, musician, and lecturer. Life Joseph was born in Trinidad, and was raised by his grandparents. He began writing as a young child and cites his main influences as calypso music, surrealism, jazz, the spiritual Baptist church that his grandparents attended, and the rhythms of Caribbean speech. Joseph has lived in the United Kingdom since 1989. He earnedan M.A. in Creative Writing from Goldsmiths College, University of London . In September 2004 he was chosen by Renaissance One and the Arts Council England as one of fifty Black and Asian writers who have made major contributions to contemporary British literature, appearing in the historic "A Great Day in London" photograph and performing at the event at the British Library.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2004/sep/18/featuresreviews.guardianreview33 Andrea Levy, "Made in Britain. To celebrate the impact of their different perspectives, 50 writers of Caribbean, Asian and African descent gathered to be photographed. Andrea Levy reports on a great day for literature", The Guardian, 18 September 2004.] In April 2005, Joseph served as the British Council's first poet-in-residence at California State University, Los Angeles. Joseph subsequently received an Arts Council award to conduct a reading tour of the UK in support of the book. In 2007, the tour continued to Europe with a ten-city tour of Germany and readings in the US. Joseph also performs and records with his band The Spasm Band. His debut album with the band Leggo de Lion was released in April 2007 by Kindred Spirits. Joseph's third collection of poetry, Bird Head Son, was published by Salt Publishing in February 2009, coinciding with the release of his second album with The Spasm Band, also called Bird Head Son. The album was recorded over two days in Meudon, France, with guests including Keziah Jones, Joseph Bowie and vibraphonist David Neerman. Joseph's third album with the Spasm Band, "Rubber Orchestras", was released in August 2011. His fourth poetry collection, also entitled "Rubber Orchestras", was published by Salt Publishing in November 2011. Writing His debut novel The African Origins of UFOs, was published by Salt Publishing in November 2006. Described as an "afro-psychedelic-noir, a poetic work of metafiction, mythology and afro-futurism", the book was endorsed by Kamau Brathwaite, Linton Kwesi Johnson, and Lauri Ramey, who hailed it in her introduction as "a future fiction classic". Reviewing the book, Ali Alizadeh called Joseph "both a faithful heir and an agnostic rebel; a Black poet haunted by Africa's past as well as a bilingual post-modernist amused by the possibilities of the future. Contemporary literature doesn't come a lot more sophisticated and intriguing than this."[http://cordite.org.au/reviews/ali-alizadeh-reviews-anthony-joseph/ Ali Alizadeh reviews Anthony Joseph, Cordite Poetry Review, 8 March 2007.] Publications Poetry *''Teragaton''. London: Poison Engine Press, 1997, 2005.Teregaton, AnthonyJoseph.com. Web, Oct. 13, 2014. ISBN 0-9524152-1-6 *''Desafinado''. London: Poison Engine Press, 2005. ISBN 0-95241-52-0-8 *''Selected Poems''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2008.Anthony Joseph, British Council. Web, Oct. 12, 2005. *''Bird, Head, Son''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2009. ISBN 1-84471-435-7 *''Rubber Orchestras''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2011. ISBN 1-84471-819-0 Novel *''The African Origins of UFOs''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2006. ISBN 1-84471-272-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anthony Joseph 1966, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 13, 2014. Audio / video Discography *''Rubber Orchestras, 2011 *Bird Head Son, 2009 *Leggo de Lion, 2007 See also * List of British poets * List of Caribbean poets References External links ;Poems *"Conductors of His Mystery" at Poetry by Heart *Two poems by Anthony Joseph in the ''Caribbean Review of Books *Anthony Joseph (Trinidad 1966) at Poetry International (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Anthony Joseph's Myspace page *Anthony Joseph at YouTube ;About * * Anthony Joseph Official website. Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Academics of Birkbeck, University of London Category:Alumni of Goldsmiths, University of London Category:British jazz musicians Category:British poets Category:British science fiction writers Category:Trinidad and Tobago musicians Category:Trinidad and Tobago emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Trinidad and Tobago writers Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets